Juke Paint
Juke Paint is a ship child created by the Tumblr user Paiinty. The creator of the ship child got permission from the creator of the base parent(base parent being Antivirus Sans from InfectionsTale, creator being Universe Cipher/Tvmweh. From what I have seen of Juke, he is childish and caring, though he may act different. I have gotten an interview with the creator that will happen later on. Description Appearance He wears a large turquoise hoodie with a orange logo that has a play icon, oversized grey pants, crimson shoes, purple collar, yellow star necklace, torn up red shirt from under hoodie and face paint to mask blue lines that are naturally on his skull, as well as to make the red and green designs. He has no shoes. He also has a tail of some sort. Pupil colors: mainly red and green, when in high flustered moments, they change to purple. Tattoos: anti possession symbol on base of tail. Piercings: 3 piercings on tongue; 2 normal, 1 dangling. Personality Juke acts in many different ways. Thought mostly, he seems to play himself off as childish. Being curious, clueless, playful though when deeply angered he does have a little snap, where he would go from his childish demeanor to being a little brat, cursing and hitting others. These two seem to be the ones seen most of the time. He hates to show sadness around others unless they are people he would consider family, or if they are close to him. These are not all the ways he acts. Due to his medication, if he doesn't take it, he will become feral, attempting to harm, and eat other monsters, as well as humans. Past Juke was a gift made by Ink Sans, for Anti, though Juke was originally an experiment of ink mixing some aspects of certain AUs into one being. The two could only take care of him until he was three, then Ink had to quickly put him in an AU, because Error had attacked, and Anti was dealing with Virus. Juke ended up in the cruel AU, SaivorsTale, but luckily the sans in it had been missing, so he was thought to be the missing brother. He had been taken care of by the papyrus of the universe, and had lived with him until he was 8, mainly because at that time, in the AU, the war between the monsters had ended and the side he had chosen out of the favor of the color for the side, had lost, and he had become a slave. He ended up as the slave of the royal family, mainly to Chara. He had been abused by the human, and one night, when he was 9, escaped the AU, landing into UnderSwap, he had gotten help from Blue, then found a sort of way to bounce from UnderSwap, to another AU, thanks to Blue. The AU he had landed in was ShadowTale, he had met the sans there and since then those two have been together, Shadow Sans living in his shadow, helping him go around from different AUs. He had always wondered about his parents. He asked around the AUs, by now he knows his parents, but feels as if they do not wish to see him, but he still admired them both, fighting the evil, dangerous monsters called akums, and trying to be like both of his parents. Though during a visit to a certain underrate AU timeline of the classic, he had met the Gaster who had made hand plates, and forced one upon Juke. and at another, this time the AU being HorrorTale, Juke met up with Horror Sans when he was not in a good mood, ending in him smashing Juke’s spine, though without Juke knowing, Ink had saved him, remaking his spine, but he had to add a tail for support so Juke could walk. ''''